1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switch casings and more particularly to a switch casing which allows the switch actuator to be variably positionable, or float, in three axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the assembly of appliances such as washing machines, clothes dryers, or the like there are often switches which control mechanisms dependent upon the position of a door. For example, when a dryer door is opened a switch opens to stop the drum from turning. The actuators for such switches often extends through a hole in an exterior or exposable panel of the appliance, while the body of the switch containing the electrical contacts is mounted within the body of the appliance.
In order to make economical use of a common switch design, a basic self-contained switch apparatus is adapted to a variety of end uses by placing it in a variety of bodies designed for specific applications. The aforementioned dryer may have a unique body and actuator assembly containing the basic switch, while a refrigerator may have a different and unique body and actuator assembly for its purpose but containing the same basic switch.
Often these switch assemblies must fit between two panels, a structural, or internal panel, and a facing, or external, panel which the consumer will see and through which the switch actuator must communicate between the appliance exterior and the basic switch apparatus.
In the past, as seen in FIG. 1, appliance manufacturers have located the switch assembly on the interior of the external panel due to manufacturing tolerance limitations of panel hole placement and panel-to-panel spacing so that the actuator is properly placed in relation to the hole. However, this placement often results in complications with assembly of the appliance, such as placement of the mounting hardware, and later disassembly of the outer panel from the appliance.
It would be preferable, from a manufacturing view point, to mount the switch assembly onto the interior panel of the appliance, as seen in FIG. 2, and merely place the exterior panel, with the panel hole over the switch assembly, thus obviating the difficulties involved in locating the switch assembly on the exterior panel.